


The stories of us

by Imtryingtoshift



Series: The Stories Of Us [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtryingtoshift/pseuds/Imtryingtoshift
Summary: Atsumu Miya just wants one thing and its to be loved
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: The Stories Of Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2224158
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. The 1st story

The 1st story

A young man was walking in a field of dandelions it was as if his every touch he placed on the dandelions were desperate pleas. ”Make him mine once again” the young man said as he touches the pretty flowers beneath his hands. As he walked further into the field he saw a person The person he longed for was in front of him. With desperate steps forward he tried to reach the person as he says “Love me again”. The person on only answered him with a sad smile and shook its head. The desperate young man was about to feel the persons warmth when a sudden sound echoed throughout the field making everything disappear. 

Atsumu stood up and turned off his Alarm Clock as he got out of bed.He lazily went inside the bathroom and took a bath and brushed his teeth. After changing into a new set of clothes he went to the kitchen and made his morning coffee. Atsumu’s days had always been like this it was as if everything was set on loop. Especially his nights Everynight he would always dream of the same dream over and over again .”Bullshit” Atsumu cursed whilst he drink his coffee. After eating such light breakfast he grabbed his stuff and keys and got out.

While Driving Atsumu saw the very street he once loved but now despised as it only brings back memories of the person he always wanted to move on from.And just like a curse a sudden memory of him and that person talking shadowed his mind. “Tsumu-chan always remember that if you ever have a bad day and you happen to pass by my street you are always welcome to come and talk to me” said the person with such Happy smile the total opposite of the smile the person gives him in his dreams “Of course I will after all you are the only person who could light up my day” Atsumu responded to the person cheerfully before kissing their cheeks. Atsumu scoffed as he remembered the memory he wants to bury deep within.

Atsumu arrived at the MSBY Black Jackals training grounds. Atsumu inhaled deeply before walking inside and plastering a smile on his face. “GOOD MORNING EVERYONE” he greeted his teammates “HEY HEY HEY ATSU” Bokuto greeted him back with his ever happy greetings. ”Good Morning Miya” Sakusa greeted back while he was cleaning his nails. “Ooh Omi-kun you sound happy today” Atsumu teased Sakusa but the man only ignored him. “Meanie” he said while pouting. “oh you arrived earlier than me Atsu-chan” Atsumu collected himself before facing the person he always wanted to forget. “Well what can I say you sleep so peacefully Shoyo” he said to the very person he wanted to forget Hinata Shoyo.


	2. The second stroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How he found a Drinking Buddy

“Yo Atsumu you’re finally here” a older woman with blonde hair greeted Atsumu as he walked towards the bar counter “And our here early as always saeko-san” Atsumu said as he sat down next to her. “So how was your day Tsumu” Saeko asked while drinking her liquor.Before answering the womans question Atsumu called the bartender. “The usual sir?” asked the bartender “Yeah as usual” Atsumu answered the Bartender. Saeko stared Atsumu waiting for him to answer her question “Well my life is the same as usual thanks for asking” Atsumu finally answered her question “Oh come on our lives are always the same atleast tell this big sister here whats your problem for the day is” Saeko said as she placed her arms around Atsumu’s shoulders.”Youre not my big sister” Atsumu said as he received his drink. Saeko only rolled her eyes. 

They both drank in silence as the music in the bar gets louder. A bunch of guys approached Saeko but as soon as they saw hoe uninterested Saeko was they left. “I dreamt of the same dream again” Atsumu said to break the silence they shared. “Eh really you’ve been dreaming of that dream for almost months now” Saeko said as she looked at the man beside her. “Well there are days I just dream of nothing or just me not being able to sleep” Atsumu said while he played with his drink. “Well how about I put you in some Blind Dates or Mixers” Saeko teased Atsumu to lighten up the mood “No thank you Big sister” Atsumu answered Saeko’s teasing.”You should try you know youre not getting any younger” Saeko said “Said the woman older than me” Atsumu teased Saeko “I don’t need a man to make me happy I don’t care if I grow old without a man” Saeko said as he pointed her fingers in Atsumu’s face. “More like you are waiting for someone” Atsumu said as he placed Saeko’s Finger away from his face. “As your big sister I shall put you on Blind dates for your life to get excited” Saeko said as she pinched Atsumu’s Cheeks “Now your saying nonsense your totally drunk” Atsumu said “What Im not drunk a lady like me knows how to handle her drink” Saeko said proudly

Atsumu ignored her proud remarks “When did she start drinking?” Atsumu asked the Bartender “Since 7PM sir” as soon as the Bartender said that Atsumu looked at what time it is “Its already 10 PM come on lets get you home” Atsumu said to Saeko as he tried to carry her. Atsumu payed the bill before going out. Atsumu placed Saeko at the backseat of his car before getting in the drivers seat. After making sure Saeko is alright Atsumu sat down and started to drive. 

While Atsumu was driving Saeko suddenly spoke. “Yah Atsumu remember the first time we met” Saeko asked Atsumu as she leaned forward. “Yeah why” Atsumu said and told Saeko to drink the water beside her “Man that day was really life changing who would’ve thought wed become drinking buddies and friends after that” Saeko said as she opened the water bottle Atsumu can still clearly remember the day they met.

A young man with a wrinkled suit and disheveled hair was walking down a very quiet street. Some of the people passing by him would think that the young man was a fired office worker or just some drunken idiot. Well they were right with the Drunken Idiot but the young man was not some office worker. He was Miya Atsumu who just got dumped by his boyfriend last night on their anniversary. 

Atsumu stopped walking as soon as his feet dragged him into a bridge with only a few cars passing by. He sat down the cold concrete and stared at the rising sun in front of him. When he saw the similarity of color between the sun and the hair color of the person who dumped him he shed a tear. Atsumu stood up and leaned over the railings . He felt the fresh morning breeze touch his skin making his tears dry. Atsumu closed his eyes as he feels the morning breeze touch his skin.Atsumu felt sleepy and was about to doze off. Atsumu’s strength vanished as he was sleepy making his body lean more forward making him fall. “Ah Am I falling? Am I gonna die? Well its been a god life” Atsumu thought as he was about to fall. “ARE YOU CRAZY?!” someone said as they pull Atsumu back making them both fall in the cold concrete. “Oi if you plan on taking your own life do it privately not publicly” The stranger said as they flicked their fingers in Atsumu’s Forehead making Atsumu’s sleepiness go away. “Who are you?” Atsumu asked “Ill answer you later after you get the alcohol stink away” The stranger said as they pinched their nose .

Atsumu smelled his self and he did smell horrible. “Come on go change into that convience store Ill let you borrow a shirt” The stranger said.Atsumu did what the stranger told him to do.After changing Atsumu saw the stranger waiting for him in front of a car. Atsumu approached the stranger “Thank you” Atsumu thanked the stranger and bowed. “No problem here drink this” The stranger said and gave Atsumu an Advil and water. Atsumu thanked the stranger again before accepting what the stranger gave him. “So who are you?” Asked Atsumu. “Tanaka Saeko” The stranger answered and handed Atsumu a convenience store onigiri. “Tanaka?” Atsumu said as he finds the surname familiar. “Yeah Im Karasuno’s Wing spiker Tanaka Ryunouske’s Sister” Saeko told him “Oh I remember Baldy” Atsumu said “Well yeah” Saeko said and gave Atsumu water. “So why did you get drunk and almost fall off a bridge?” Saeko asked “I got dumped” Atsumu answered “Man don’t waste your life just because you got dumped” Saeko told Atsumu as she patted his shoulder.

“Well I got dumped on our first anniversary and he told me he was actually inlove with someone” Atsumu defended his self. He didn’t want the stranger who saved him think that He was just a overdramatic guy. “Wait is your ex boyfriend Shoyo?” Saeko asked “Yes” Atsumu answered “So that’s why Shoyo was asking about Relationship Advices” Saeko said as she crossed her arms “He asked you?” Atsumu asked “Well kinda cause he didn’t get what my brother and sister in law was saying” Saeko said “But man breaking up during your anniversary was not what I adviced him to do” Saeko added Atsumu didn’t say anything and just listened to Saeko “So how did you react when he said he wanted to break up?” Saeko asked as she faced Atsumu. “I was surprised and not surprised at the same time” Atsumu said. Saeko sighed “Come on let me give you a ride home or do you wanna get your car on where you left it?” Saeko asked “A ride home please “ Atsumu answered “Hop on” Saeko said and Saeko drove him home. 

After that incident they kept seeing each other coincidentally. Well lets say they kept seeing each other at the bar and became friends and drinking buddies . They both knew each others problems and they would just say their problems to each other. 

Atsumu sighed as he remembered that day. “Still cant believe on how you got dumped on the day that you were supoose to propose” Saeko said from the back. “Please don’t speak of my heart aching past” Atsumu said dryly “And the most amazing part of all the guy he is with now is his rival Kageyama Tobio and who would’ve thought they officialy started dating after 2 days of your break up” Saeko said “Wow applying salt to my wound” Atsumu said “How About I remind you of how your long time boyfriend broke up with you cause he went overseas and you couldn’t handle a long distance relationship” Atsumu said. “Shut up It was his fault for being unloyal” Saeko said “What was his name again? I don’t remember his name but I do know he was the older brother of Karasuno’s Blonde middle blocker” Atsumu teased Saeko . Saeko only rolled her eyes. 

“But let me be serious right now Atsumu its time that you should find someone who’ll mend your wounded heart” Saeko said “Not a chance no one wants to date me and if there are people whod want to date me they aren’t my type” Atsumu said. “Picky” Saeko said. “Were here” Atsumu sais as he stopped the car infront of Saeko’s Apartment in Tokyo. “Ah I can see the hot opic for tomorrow ‘Atsumu Miya seen sending a famous model home’” Saeko teased Atsumu as she got out the car. “You should sleep immediately you still have a photoshoot with that motorcycle company tomorrow “ Atsumu reminded the Saeko who only waved her hand. “Istg I feel like Im older” Atsumu said before he decided to go home and rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I decided to make it a series instead of just a oneshot with an open ending


End file.
